talentfandomcom-20200214-history
Quality Standards
Proofreading Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes—but is not limited to—the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, with the exclusion of notepad, have a spellcheck and a grammar check feature built in. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. If you upload a page that is terribly unedited or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. You will then be warned about this and given a link to SpellCheck.net for basic information on how to write better. Failing this a second time will result in a 3 day ban. First time or hundredth time making a page, you should be able to write in readable and correct English, unless of course English is not your first language. In this case, kindly leave a message on the talk page explaining that and one of our editors can surely help you out without penalty to you. Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are uninteresting and impossible to read. All of the terrible spelling and grammar really make the site look uneducated and childish on the whole. This is not to say you must upload pages without any mistakes or you will be banned. This is to cut back on the kinds of pages that are either Each Word Capitalized, or where the author has some weird aversion to ever using a capital letter and/or spaces after punctuation. Penalties: Proofreading *First page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is flagged for deletion and you are warned. *Second page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is instantly deleted and you are given an automatic 3 day ban. *For every time after the second, your ban will double in length. The third page will get you 6 days, then 12, then 24, and so on. Penalties: Page Titles *First offense: Page gets renamed and you get a warning *Second offense: Page gets renamed and you get a 3 day ban *Third offense: Page gets deleted and you get a week ban. *Fourth offense: Page gets deleted and you get a month ban. *Fifth offense: Page gets deleted and you are permanently banned from editing. It's not hard. Spam Pages We are a site dedicated to sharing people's talents with each other, not poorly written, all-caps pages that do little more than insult our readers' intelligence and lower the overall quality of the site. Wall-Of-Text and Other No-Nos Pages that are a wall or walls of text (long blocks of text with absolutely no spacing between paragraphs) will be MARKED FOR DELETION and deleted in a week if not fixed. Pages That Are Written Completely In Title Case (capitalizing the first letter of each word) Will Be MARKED FOR DELETION And Deleted In A Week If Not Fixed. There's no sane reason as to why anyone with a brain and a knowledge of language would write like this. Pages with a large percentage to all of the story lacking spaces after punctuation will be MARKED FOR DELETION and deleted in a week.